Forum:Kaya Heartland
Forums: Character face claim > Full name: First, Middle, Last Kaya Artemis Heartland Birthplace: Country (Hometown, City, State optional) Greece Birth date: Character date of birth ''' 19 April '''Blood purity: Character blood status Half Blood Species: Character species Half Veela Mother: Name, Artemis, Veela Father: Name, Oliver, Pure Blood, Plumber Siblings: None Other important figures: Her cousin Maia Jones, who is currently in Australia. Her uncle Jon, who is bedridden after a stroke. History: At least two paragraphs (7-10 sentences each) Having trouble? Try this. (Social Endowments) *When and where was your character born? 19 July, in Greece *What age did your character first use magic? At the age of six *Did your character grow up in a muggle or wizarding neighborhood, village, or town? She grew up in a small wizarding community. Oliver Heartland was a plumber; he had been wanting to help Muggles since he was eight, and despite all the magical prestige he had gained at the Greek school he had attended, he made his childhood dream a reality, and became a plumber anyway. Many people in the small neighbourhood he lived in disagreed with his occupation, and tried to convince him to get a better job that would make use of his talents, but he was not for turning. He would say no time after time, that he was happy, but it didn't stop the persistent people of the town trying, although he wished it had. He had just said no for the umpteenth time to an elderly woman offering him a job in the pub, even after he turned away she was still jabbering on about what a great experience it would be for him, when he went back to his small bungalow. He sighed and got changed out of his rather messy work clothes, and into his tuxedo for a meeting with the mayor that he had been invited to. He picked up his professional looking but empty black briefcase, his hair spiked up and his bow tie straight. He was asked many times along the way to the mayor's office if he had a date, and he answered honestly- 'no.' But the villagers were tired of his consistent 'no' as an answer, and pestered him right until the guards stopped them at the door to the town hall. ---- The meeting went well, and on his way home he met a young woman, whom he felt strangely attracted to. She entranced him in such a way that he felt too dazed to remember anything after that, and when he woke up with her he was given quite a fright. It turned out the love was artificial and not geniuine. The child that was born, Kaya as he called her, had Multiple Personality disorder, and proved hard to raise indeed. Eventually he put her into the care of a different family. They found it easy, as their own child, Jayne had it also. Strengths: 3+ STRENGTHS (Attributes, Skills) Intelligent Speedy Pretty Weaknesses: 3+ WEAKNESSES Depressive Uncontrollable Loner (Attributes, Skills) Personality: At least one paragraph (5-7 sentences) Having trouble? Try this. (Attitude) Dark Persona: Cold, aloof, ready to get rid of anyone who gets in her way. There is no friends in this side of Kaya, everyone is equally a foe. People tend to get used to this side after a while, but infrequently a new complicated detail is added that people have to deal with. Happy Persona: She's very joyful and can be likened to a six year old child. Everyone is her friend in this part, and over the years she becomes more and more like the age she is, maturing. Depressive Persona: She's dark and moody, thinking nobody cares about her. She becomes very mistrustful and often moans. This persona happens mostly when she is asleep. *What are three words that friends would use to describe your character? Crazy,Random,Amazing *How does your character react to other people when angry? She looks like she's about to kill them, because she has very little or no self control. *How does your character react to other people when happy? She's very chirpy and bouncy *How does your character react to other people when sad? Ignores them, dark and moody faced. Description: At least one paragraph and 1 picture (5-7 sentences) (Appearance) Model: Bella Heathcote Kaya is a pretty blonde, her eyes are emerald green to match the necklace around her neck that she keeps as a lucky charm. It is a relic, enchanted so that when she squeezes it she is restored to her happy personality. She is tall and slim, enhancing her attractiveness, and giving her a timid aura. She often wears heels to make her look taller. It is also not uncommon for her to wear blue lenses. *Nationality/Ethnicity - Grecian *Hair color - Blonde *Eye color - Green *Clothing style - Feminine Student or Graduate: Student, Fourth Year Roleplayed by: LillyDaNinja Timestamp : (Insert 5 ~~~~~) 11:17, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Category:Approved Category:LillyDaNinja